


Party Rockers in the House Tonight

by Fluorites



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/M, I hate myself, I’m so sorry, Party, Party Rock Anthem, Party Rockers in the House Tonight, Summer, dance party, drunk, this is based on a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluorites/pseuds/Fluorites
Summary: This is based on the “party rockers in the house” meme. If you don't know what it is, it’s basically someone misspelling the lyrics and then the other person correcting them, it usually ends with a kiss.
Relationships: Bobby/MC, Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 13





	Party Rockers in the House Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely dumb. I’m apologizing in advance for this. Also I recommend listening to the song while you're at it, to fully enjoy the fic ye know.

”Party Rock Anthem” by LMFAO was blasting in the house party. Colored lights radiated from the windows and the group could feel the bass of the song in their hearts. There was a slight smell of alcohol in the air mixed with the summer heat but MC didn’t mind that. After she took a long break from dancing she joined the crowd again, feeling as pumped as ever. She felt particularly risky and decided to dance her way to the middle of the circle that had formed. Someone was already stealing the spotlight, his shirt was half-opened as sweat was glistening on his chest. MC never really paid attention to Bobby, he was a mutual friend of Lottie so they’ve only chatted a few times. Her dancing slowed down as she was enjoying the view of Bobby dancing. Thanks to the alcohol in her system she decided to approach him. He noticed her and now their bodies were a bit too close to each other. MC felt an electric shock as they touched but she kept dancing. The chorus was getting closer and closer and as the awaited moment arrived Bobby shouted the lyrics out loud.

”PARTY ROCKERS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!” He closed his eyes, enjoying the cheers from the group. 

MC was appalled. One of her biggest pet peeves was someone getting the lyrics wrong. She might’ve been rather drunk but she wasn’t going to use her drunkness as an excuse to not correct Bobby’s mistake. 

She got closer to him, who looked surprised by the sudden closure, and yelled in his ear ”IT’S ACTUALLY PARTY ROCK IS!”. 

* * *

Bobby was enjoying himself while drunkenly dancing to, what he considered, one of the best songs of the decade. A familiar-looking girl approached him in the dance circle. He’s spoken to her a few times before, and developed a small crush on her, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. They made eye contact a few times while dancing and it was the best Bobby could ask for. It was almost time for the chorus and Bobby prepared himself to sing out loud the iconic line.

”PARTY ROCKERS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!” Man, it felt good to just scream that out loud. It wasn’t something he found himself doing often so he fully let himself go at this party.

He felt MC lean in, he turned to her, curious about her intentions. She yelled in his ear ”IT’S ACTUALLY PARTY ROCK IS!” He dumbfoundedly looked at her, a strange feeling growing in his chest. It was something he’s never felt before. His instincts told him to grab the girl and leave for a quieter place because he has never wanted to kiss someone as bad as he did in that moment. He let the alcohol take control and grabbed MC’s hand, leading her upstairs, where they could get some privacy. 

* * *

MC knew what was about to happen. Her sober self would immediately freak out, but the drunk MC didn’t care. She just wanted to have a good time, and so did Bobby. 

They reached a random bedroom and locked themselves in it, with ”Party Rock Anthem” slowly fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this abomination. About what happens in the bedroom, I'll leave it up to your imagination.  
> I’m currently working on something more serious so stay tuned!!  
> (btw I’m love-islanding on tumblr!!!)


End file.
